


Many Things

by BairnSidhe



Series: Bodies-verse [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hulk Feels, Hulk introspective, POV Hulk, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: Hulk is many things, but he does not believe all of them.  And one thing is most important.
Hulk is Family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write a poem from the POV of a character I don't use much, and I chose Hulk, because I love where he has gone and grown on me in the Bodies-verse.

Hulk is many things.

Hulk is strong, stronger, strongest.

Hulk is kind, kinder, kindest.

These are things other people say.

Hulk does not believe them.

 

Hulk sees strongest in Tiny Jane,

With her big gun to shoot bad men,

With her teaching songs and funny words,

When her leg is all smash.

 

Hulk sees kindest in Brave Darcy,

With her strong words about Hulk,

With her trust in Hulk,

When her heart is all smash.

 

Hulk is Monster.

This is what Bad General says.

This is what Puny Banner said.

Hulk used to believe them.

Hulk sees different now,

Funny Tony and Stubborn Steve

Have shown him real monsters,

When the monsters go smash.

Puny Banner understands now,

Hulk does not do what real monsters do.

 

Hulk is Friend.

This is what Sweet Betty and Strong Thor say.

Hulk can believe them.

Friends help, hold up, protect each other,

The way the Avengers do for Hulk,

When Hulk is all smash.

 

Hulk is Ready.

For when the bad comes for friends.

And Hulk will smash,

Because Hulk can do that to help friends.

Because after, Brave Darcy will ask Hulk how he feels.

Because Silly Skye will want to climb him.

Because Squeaky Jemma will look for places Hulk is smash.

Because Kind Phil will want to give Hulk happy words.

Because Trusting Pepper will want to say thank you,

If Funny Tony has not gone smash as much,

And laugh when Hulk tells her Tony not smashed.

 

Hulk is many things.

But first, Hulk is family.

And Family is strongest there is.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt another poem in the comments or to suggest another form of writing about a character you haven't seen me do and want to read.


End file.
